In order to develop important motor skills for pole vaulting, a student and teacher must rely upon repetitious vaulting conducted at a pole vault pit and which includes the run, pole plant, leg drive, hang and swing. Numerous vaults for a beginner are difficult to perform given the duration of each vault, and, furthermore, the practice may become dangerous as the student becomes fatigued. Habitualizing the proper technique for the hang, swing and stretch would greatly increase the efficiency of a vaulter's practice. Prior to the present invention there has never been a device which helps a vaulter habitualize the movements involved during the hang, swing and stretch phase of the vault away from the pole vault pit and without performing the complete vault. The present invention provides a tremendous way to train for a vaulter without unnecessary delay or danger created by the numerous repetitions of the run, pole plant, leg drive and swing. Coaches and athletes both benefit by the use of the present invention which provides strength, flexibility and agility enhancement as well as timing and technique development for the vaulter. Multiple repetitions in every practice are invaluable and effective in creating proper vaulting techniques. Additionally, prior to the present invention there has never been a safe and easy to use device for pole vault training that is accomplished away from the vaulting pit.
Prior art patents include the following:
Tolsma U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,174 which discloses a pole vault simulator device. PA1 Hirano U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,743 which discloses an athletic training unit with musical rhythm reproducing speaker and exerciser's pulse detecting means. PA1 Hilton U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,070 which discloses a training device for pole vaulters. PA1 Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,137 which discloses a pole vaulting game apparatus. PA1 Whittaker et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,778 which discloses a gymnastic apparatus. PA1 Shuttleworth U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,335 which discloses an exercising device.
As can be seen from the prior patents there has never been an invention as the present which provides a safe and effective apparatus which assists in the training and coaching of a pole vaulter for the movements and strength during the hang, swing and stretch phase of a vault.